Alvin And The Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (Revised)
by WALL-E and EVE In Love
Summary: What if the Chipmunks and the Chipettes had followed the rules of the ship and their adoptive father was a pushover?
1. Hotel Jam

One day, Brittany was looking at a magazine with her sisters. "Ooh-la-la. She's pretty," said the pink chipette, staring at a picture of none other than Hannah Montana herself. She almost fainted. Jeanette giggled. "You really love Hannah Montana, don't you?" she said. "Yeah," said , the Chipmunks were watching a movie when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," said Alvin. He scampered up to the door and opened it. But, there was a scream. "Ah, ghosts!" shouted a man. It was a room service waitor. He dropped the plates, but, Alvin caught them just in time. Simon, Theodore and the Chipettes applauded for him. "Nice catch, Alvin," said Brittany, trying her hardest not to think about the magazine. "Thanks," said Alvin, taking a bow. He put the tray on the table and the Chipmunks and the Chipettes dug in. By 9:00, they turned the lights out and went to sleep.


	2. Chipmunk Overboard!

The next day, WALL-E took the Chipmunks and the Chipettes up to the highest deck of the ship. "You're all so lucky that the Captain has another fun game for you," said WALL-E. "Is it bungee jumping?" asked Alvin. WALL-E shivered at the idea of bungee jumping. "Oh, no! That would be so... s-s-scary." He gulped and tembled. "No, your fun game is shuffleboard," he said, motioning to a board with sticks and pucks. However, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes groaned in disappointment. "It appears to be 10% shuffle, 90% board," said Simon. Jeanette giggled. "That's funny," she said. "Personally, I perfer the plank," said Alvin, crossing his arms. "I'm so sorry, but, Captain doesn't want you to get hurt. And I'm going to take a little nap," said WALL-E as he lay back in a chair and closed his eyes. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes started playing regardless. When it was Brittany's turn, Alvin decided to tease her by pretending to be the announcer. "Brittany winds up, looks over at me quite annoyed, wonders to herself if I'm ever going to shut my mouth," Alvin whispered. Brittany let out an annoyed sigh. "Realizes I'm not and makes her move," said Alvin as Brittany took her shot. "And... oh! Oh, it's short," said Alvin with a laugh. "There you have it, ladies and gentlemen. A failed shot that will forever haunt her entire career," said Alvin. Brittany just laughed. "You can make all the jokes you want, Alvin," she said. "But not even you can make things interesting." Alvin looked up and saw a kite. He figured he could make things interesting by playing with it. "Oh, yeah?" he said. "Well, care to make things interesting that I can make things interesting?" Theodore was nearby eating doughnuts when Alvin took one and handed it to the kid with the kite. "Hey, kid. Care to make a trade? That's a nice-looking kite," said Alvin. The kid nodded and handed Alvin the string. Alvin held on to the kite to ride on it, whooping with joy. "I can see Russia from here!" he exclaimed. Theodore and the Chipettes were holding on to the string. "Come on, Simon. Grab on," said Theodore. "Fine," said Simon, taking the end of the string. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew Simon, Theodore and the Chipettes off the ground! Theodore quickly grabbed the doughnut the kid was about to eat. "Thank you!" he shouted. But, all the Chipmunks and the Chipettes shouted "WALL-E! Help us!" WALL-E woke up with a startled yelp. "EVA?" he exclaimed. Then, he saw the Chipmunks and the Chipettes being carried away with the wind and screamed. "AAAAALLLVIIN!" he shouted. Thinking quickly, WALL-E strapped himself to a hang glider. But, Auto caught him just before he could take off. "Stop!" said Auto. "No! Please! I have to save my chipmunks," begged WALL-E in fear. "We have rules for a reason and must obey them," said Auto. "But, my poor little chipmunks are in trouble! They could get hurt," said WALL-E. As they argued, Auto tried to unstrap WALL-E from the hang glider, but WALL-E held on so tightly to the handle that Auto got tangled up with him. Suddenly, the hang glider lifted both of them in the air, making them both scream. "Auto! Please let go!" pleaded WALL-E in fright. "You rusty cube!" retorted Auto. Suddenly, both robots fell into the water. However, somehow, nither one short-circuited. "Way to go, Allocator," said Auto. "Me?" WALL-E said innocently. He waved his little robotic arms frantically in the air and screamed for help, but the ship turned around and was gone. "Save your breath, WALL-E. They'll come back for me," said Auto. WALL-E looked at Auto with his puppy-dog goggly eyes.


	3. Washed Up

Alvin and the Chipmunks and the Chipettes were still floating away. "By my calculations, this was a bad idea," said Alvin. "We're losing altitude!" He shouted to the others. Theodore flopped on his doughnut. "I don't think I can make it much longer," he said. "I-I'm so hungry. Just one bite," he pleaded. "No," said Simon. "A nibble?" asked Theodore. "No nibbles," said Simon. "Maybe, I can just lick the glaze," said Theodore. "The glaze is what's keeping you alive, Theodore," said Simon. "Its high-fat content is creating a waterproof barrier." The upset chipmunk sighed and flopped on his doughnut once again. "Actually, there are other problems besides being hungry," said Jeanette. "Being thirsty, hot-" She rubbed her side as she talked, but, Brittany cut her off. "An island!" she gasped. "No. An island would probably solve our problem," said Jeanette. "So, if you see one, you should definitely tell me." Brittany pointed to an island. "Uh, Jeanette?" she said. "Oh," said Jeanette upon spotting the island. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes flew to the island and landed there, completely exhausted, but Alvin was happy. "We're alive! We're alive!" he said with a laugh. "Good, 'cause now..." Brittany said after dusting herself off. She turned around to face Alvin. "_**I'M GOING TO-**_" Simon cut her off. "Guys, guys, guys. Nobody is doing anything to anyone, alright?" he said. "Thank you, Si," said Alvin. He cleared his throat. "Look, we've got nothing to worry about. WALL-E knows we're gone by now. He probably has the whole ship crew looking for us. Meantime, why don't we just relax and have some doughtnut?" So, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes each ate a piece of doughnut and sighed with relief.


	4. Swim For It!

Auto had been kicking and kicking with WALL-E hanging on to him for dear life. They had been swimming a long way and WALL-E was very frightened for his chipmunks. "Alvin! Simon!" WALL-E called. "Can you please kick any faster?" he moaned. "I am using all of my might, but these feet don't slow down," said Auto. "Then, could you please take those feet off and let me kick?" asked WALL-E. "I can't. It's one-piece," said Auto. "Oh, my. I'm so, so sorry. Maybe, you should just take the suit off instead," said WALL-E, timidly. "If it's ok with you." "I can't," said Auto. "Why not?" asked WALL-E. "I'm not used to being rusty like you," said Auto. Then, he saw the island, little did they know, the same island the Chipmunks and the Chipettes washed up on. "Look," he said. "Oh, no. It's ok," said WALL-E, thinking Auto wanted to take the suit off. "Look, an island," said Auto. "Do you think the chipmunks washed up there?" asked WALL-E. Auto turned them around and kicked as fast as he could towards the island. "Please hurry, Auto. We have to save my chipmunks," said WALL-E, trembling.


	5. SOS (Save Our Souls)

Alvin pushed the last rock into place. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes had just finished building their "SOS" message out of rocks they'd found on the beach. "There. Now when a helicopter comes by, he'll fly us back to civilization," said Alvin. "I don't hear any planes," said Eleanor, looking up. "Or helicopters." The sky was quiet as the Chipmunks and the Chipettes looked up. "Well, maybe WALL-E is coming in a hot-air balloon," said Theodore. "'Cause those things are really quiet." Simon sighed. "I don't think WALL-E's coming in a hot-air balloon," he said. "But, WALL-E is coming, right?" asked Theodore. "Of course he is," said Alvin. "Just maybe, not today." "Alvin's right," said Simon. "We should prepare to stay the night." "What!? You guys expect me to sleep outside!?" exclaimed Brittany, grabbing Simon and Theodore, alarmed. "Last time I checked, Brit, we're chipmunks," said Alvin as he threw a bunch of sticks together. "We're used to living in the wild." Brittany walked over to him. "Uh, no. We used to be used to living in the wild," she said. "Come on, Brit. It's just one night," said Eleanor, trying to calm Brittany down. "Ha! One cold night!" shivered Brittany. "Then, we'll build a fire," decided Alvin. "And how do you plan on doing that?" asked Simon, sarcastically. "I will create a spark by striking a mark by striking a rock with my Swiss Army knife," said Alvin. He took out his little pocket knife. "Stand back," he said. The others stood back. Alvin struck a rock with his pocket knife, making an instant spark. Once struck, he put the rock in the pile of sticks and a splendid fire was crackling away. "We have made fire!" he shouted to the others, who were hiding at a safe distance. They slowly came back and stood around the little fire. "So, what do we do now?" asked Eleanor. Alvin thought for a second.

"Kambya, my lord, kambya," he sang. The others shugged and decided to sing along.

"Kumbya, my lord, kambya

Kumbya, my lord, kumbya

Oh, lord, kumbya," they all sang.


	6. The Search Begins

WALL-E and Auto had just arrived on the beach and they began to search for the chipmunks. "Alvin! Brittany!" called WALL-E. He sighed with worry. "Ooh! I hope they're ok." "In the wild, they will survive," said Auto. "If we climb that mountain," said WALL-E. "We'll be able to get a better view." Auto had used his electric sparks to create a fire. "Ok, WALL-E. It's ready," he said. "What are you doing?" asked WALL-E. "I built a fire," said Auto. "Oh, can we please just climb the mountain and look for the chipmunks?" begged WALL-E. "It's going to get dark. It's going to get cold," said Auto. WALL-E sighed and sat next to Auto. He tapped his hands together. "Don't give me that attitude," said Auto. "I shocked you once. I can shock you again if I have to." WALL-E put his hands together innocently and stayed quiet. He was like a child who had to sit next to a grumpy sailor. "We will look for your chipmunks tomorrow," said Auto. "It's getting dark. Tonight, we must sleep." All WALL-E could do now was hope for the best of his poor little chipmunks. They could be lost, cold, hungry, itchy, stuffy etc. Would they be alright? WALL-E sat next to Auto with his hands interlocked together quietly like an innocent little child.


End file.
